Konflik
by Tokiwa Ashirogi
Summary: "Kita saat itu sedang dalam kondisi emosi. Ego kita sedang menguasai diri kita." Pertengkaran adalah hal yang wajar di dalam sebuah keluarga. Karena mereka semua hanyalah manusia biasa.


_Disclaimer : Detective Conan bukanlah milik saya._

_Di saat liburan seperti ini, biasanya saya akan sibuk bersantai-santai atau bermain malas-malasan. Yah, maksudnya saya akan males upload cerita. Tapi, entah kenapa di liburan kali ini saya ingin mempersembahkan cerita lagi. Selain karena malas, saya juga sedang demen-demennya sama anime 'Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo'. Gomen kalo saya bakal jarang nongkrong di fandom DC lagi… _

_Sekarang, ane pingin banget bales-bales review di cerita sebelumnya ('Tropical Land', __**red.**__) dan mengucapkan Selamat Idul Fitri 1434 Hijriyah bagi yang merayakan, ane pingin kesalahan apapun kepada readers bisa di- diampuni? Maksud saya dimaafkan._

_Renesmee : "Senpai? No, no, no… Saya masih menganggap saya belum bisa dianggap sebagai senpai. Ah, lupa ngecantumin kalo di sini Conan dan Ai itu umurnya err… lima belas tahun? Renesmee selalu review fic-ku ya? Arigatou~"_

_coffee98 : "Lucu? Ai memang agak OOC di fic itu. ."_

_Guest : "Arigatou gozaimasu!"_

* * *

**Konflik**

**a Detective Conan/Case Closed fanfiction**

**Detective Conan/Case Closed © Gosho Aoyama**

**.**

**.**

**Rating K+**

**"Kita saat itu sedang dalam kondisi emosi. Ego kita sedang menguasai diri kita."**

**Genre : Drama, Family**

* * *

Pertengkaran. Dalam sebuah rumah tangga itu sangatlah wajar. Meskipun sang wanita begitu sabar, tetapi dia juga manusia. Sang pria meskipun pikirannya hanya kasus dan kasus saja, dia juga seorang manusia.

Akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa kasus-kasus jarang terjadi di sekitar daerah Conan. Parahnya lagi, banyak kasus yang terjadi di daerah Kansai sehingga kasus-kasus itu ditangani salah satu rivalnya, Heiji Hattori. Kenapa salah satu? Karena detektif Saguru Hakuba sekarang juga bekerja di Jepang sebagai detektif swasta di daerah utara Jepang (A/N : Aku nggak begitu tau prefektur-prefektur di Jepang sehingga di sini kutulis daerah utara saja, ya?).

"Bagus, kan? Justru karena kemampuan _murder magnet_ milikmu mulai memudar, dunia akan lebih damai," kata istrinya.

Yang lebih parah lagi, istrinya itu tidak pernah mengurangi kebiasaan mengikuti tren fashion. Jadi, tiap kali ada keluaran yang terbaru dan sesuai dengan seleranya, dia pasti akan meminta Conan untuk membelikannya.

"Jika tidak ada kasus, justru bagaimana caraku membayar tagihan tas ataupun dompet milikmu itu, Haibara?" kata Conan membalas. Yah, sekarang ini Conan dan Ai yang merupakan istrinya mulai bertengkar. Omong-omong, jika mereka marah, mereka akan saling panggil dengan nama keluarga yang terdahulu –Kudo dan Haibara-.

Hanya berawal dari Conan yang mengeluh kepada istrinya kenapa tidak ada kasus yang harus ditanganinya. Dan Ai yang sebenarnya hendak mendukung suaminya, karena kebiasaan menjahili Conan sewaktu kecil -maksudnya setelah sama-sama meminum APTX 4869-, Ai salah berbicara. Yah, biasanya Conan hanya akan cemberut, tapi ini terjadi karena Conan benar-benar _bad mood_.

"Kenapa malah kau membawa-bawa urusan tentang-" balasan Ai dipotong oleh suaminya.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir untuk apa aku bekerja keras menyelesaikan kasus-kasus sebagai detektif?" potong Conan.

"Dan satu hal yang belum sempat kuselesaikan, aku bukan Haibara Ai lagi, aku Edogawa Ai! Kau tidak berhak menyalahkan sifatku! Aku bukan tipe perempuan seperti yang sama seperti dia, Kudo-kun!" bentak Ai.

"Apa aku sudi memiliki istri sepertimu?" kata Conan di luar batasnya.

"Jadi, kau menikahiku dengan terpaksa? Atau aku hanya pelarian?" tanya Ai dengan deathglarenya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, maksudku-" ucapan Conan terhenti melihat sang anak yang diberi nama Edogawa Daichi.

"_Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san _ bertengkar?" tanya Daichi.

"Err… Bukan, ayah dan ibu tidak-" saat Ai berusaha menenangkan Daichi, Conan malah membentak anak semata wayangnya itu. "Diam!" seru Conan. Ai melotot kepada Conan, jengkel kenapa anak mereka yang tidak salah apa-apa malah ikut dibentak.

"Kau yang diam!" bentak Ai. "Kau justru memarahi anakmu sendiri, padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa? Kau gagal sebagai ayah dan suami!" bentak Ai lagi sambil menarik Daichi. Terlihat dari gelagatnya, Ai ingin pergi dari kediamannya.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" tanya Conan.

"Pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan tidak melihat tampangmu lagi!" jawab Ai dengan nada tinggi.

BLAM! Ai benar-benar pergi dari kediaman Edogawa dan membawa Daichi ikut bersamanya. Tinggalah Conan sendiri di sana. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah membentak-bentak Ai dan Daichi. Sementara itu di luar, Ai yang membawa uang yang cukup untuk makan malam dan naik kereta sedang makan malam bersama Daichi.

"_Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ sedang bertengkar, kan? Tidak mungkin jika-" ucapan Daichi dipotong ibunya.

"Ayahmu mengajari kalau makan tidak boleh sambil berbicara kan, Daichi? Selain itu, ayah dan ibu memang bertengkar," kata Ai sambil mengulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Dan lagi, itu senyuman palsu, kan?" kata Daichi setelah makanannya benar-benar dia telan.

"Sayangnya, kau benar Daichi. Tapi, aku yakin senyuman ini bisa menjadi senyuman tulus secepatnya," kata Ai masih dengan senyum palsunya.

Setelah itu, Daichi tidak mengajak ibunya berbicara lagi. Sementara itu, ibunya melamun memikirkan ucapan Conan tadi yang terus terngiang di pikirannya. 'Apa aku sudi memiliki istri sepertimu?' Ai berharap ucapan itu hanya terucap karena emosi, bukan dari hati.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Ai bingung kemana ia akan pergi bersama Daichi. Ai tidak menyesali ini. Ini memang salahnya, jadi ia harus menanggung semua ini. Namun, Conan juga tidak berusaha mencarinya atau menjemputnya. Ah, Ai meruutuki dirinya sendiri terlalu megharapkan permasalahan ini semudah yang ia inginkan.

"_Okaa-san_, kita akan kemana?" tanya Daichi.

"Entahlah," kata Ai masih memikirkan tempat yang bisa ia singgahi untuk sementara waktu. "Kita bisa ke tempat bibi Ayumi," kata Ai.

Akhirnya, Ai benar-benar mengajak Daichi ke rumah Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko. Di sana, mungkin Ai bisa menenangkan diri. Karena jarak ke kediaman Tsuburaya lumayan jauh, dia menggunakan jasa Shinkasen.

Ai's PoV

"Ai-chan! Kenapa datang malam-malam begini?" sambut Ayumi di depan rumahnya. Aku melirik jam tanganku, Ayumi langsung mempersilakan Ai masuk ke rumahnya. Ternyata Mitsuhiko dan anaknya belum tidur. Mereka malah menonton acara sepak bola. Sementara Daichi kuminta untuk ke ruang keluarga Tsuburaya, aku dan Ayumi berada di ruang tamu.

Ayumi membuatkanku teh hangat, aku merasakan anak yang dulunya sangat polos ini sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Aku menyesap teh hangat buatannya.

"Kenapa kau datang hanya bersama Daichi-kun?" tanya Ayumi.

Aku tidak mungkin menjawab 'Aku dan Conan sedang bertengkar,' jadi aku hanya bisa diam.

"Kau dan Conan-kun bertengkar?" kali ini tebakan Ayumi tepat sasaran.

"Yah, itu bisa saja terjadi, kan?" kataku miris.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ai-chan. Justru karena kalian bertengkar, berarti rumah tangga kalian baik-baik saja," entah kenapa Ayumi sekarang begitu dewasa. "Kau bisa tidur sekamar denganku, Ai-chan. Biar yang lainnya nanti tidur di kamar sebelah," lanjut Ayumi.

o0o

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus memikirkan keadaan Conan. Masih memikirkan keadaan Conan. Aku melihat jam digital di handphoneku, ternyata sudah jam 01.42 a.m. Conan sedang apa? Dia bisa sakit kalau belum makan. aku mulai mencari nomornya di daftar kontak handphoneku. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir.

"Kalau mau telpon dia, telpon saja, Ai-chan. Turunkan egomu dan semua akan kembali normal." Kata Ayumi tiba-tiba. Mungkin dia memperhatikanku sedari tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum. Kondisiku sudah tenang sekarang. Aku mulai melakukan apa yang disarankan Ayumi yang kelihatannya mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mungkin tidak menelpon, mengirim pesan agaknya cukup.

**_Ada kare di kulkas. Kau bisa menghangatkannya. Jangan sampai tidak makan, nanti kau bisa sakit._**

Aku mengirimkan pesan itu kepada Conan. Entah dia akan membacanya dan melakukan apa yang kuminta atau tidak. Setidaknya aku sudah sedikit lega mengirimkan pesan untuknya. Di saat begitu marahnya aku padanya, aku tetap mengkhawatirkannya. Mungkin cintaku pada Conan terlalu besar.

Aku berniat memejamkan mataku. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ringtone pesan singkat dari handphoneku berbunyi.

**_From Conan-kun_**

**_Kau dimana? Terima kasih, aku sudah menghangatkan karenya._**

Dia mencariku? Benarkah? Aku juga merasa bersalah padanya. Aku ingin menghilangkan kebiasaan menjahili Conan. Entah kenapa aku berbisik, "Maafkan aku, Conan-kun,"

Conan's POV

BLAM!

Ai membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Mataku masih terbelalak, tidak percaya Ai benar-benar _minggat_ (A/N : minggat : kabur dari rumah) Aku terduduk di sofa. Aku memegang kepalaku. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Pikiranku kacau. Kata-kata yang aku lontarkan masih terngiang jelas di kepalaku.

Aku menyesal telah mengucapkan semua perkataanku tadi. Seharusnya aku bisa menjaga diri dan emosi. Hanya karena aku lelah dan _bad mood_, aku tidak sepantasnya sampai berkata seperti itu.

Aku mulai meyandarkan tubuhku ke sofa. Ini pertengkaran pertamaku dengan Ai. Sebelumnya kami tidak pernah bertengkar. Dia selalu memahamiku, mengerti aku, menenangkanku. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Dia juga terlanjur marah dan tidak bisa menahan emosinya

Krucuk-krucuk…

Ah sial! Aku lapar. Aku belum makan sedari tadi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke meja makan.

"**_Conan-kun, sudah saatnya makan malam. Kau tidak boleh tidak makan, nanti kau sakit."_**

Aku tersenyum mengingat Ai yang selalu cerewet dan mengkhawatirkanku. Dia sangat peduli dengan kesehatanku. Bahkan saat aku meninggalkannya untuk menyelidiki kasus, dia selalu mengirimkan pesan atau menelponku untuk mengingatkan aku makan.

Kini yang terlihat di ruang makan hanya menja makan yang tak ada hidangan sama sekali. Biasanya saat ini, aku, Daichi, dan dia sudah duduk di ruang makan. Dan di meja sudah ada banyak sekali lauk yang sehat dan lezat yang telah dimasak Ai. Dia memang terampil sekali dalam hal memasak. Pantas saja, dia dulu saat 'mengulangi' masa SMP-nya mengambil ekstrakurikuler PKK.

Dia memang selalu ada jika aku pulang ke rumah. Menyambutku ketika aku pulang, menyiapkan air hangat, memasakkan makan malam yang begitu lezat untukku dan Daichi. Seharusnya aku bisa memahami Ai, tidak perduli dengan tekanan dan beban yang aku terima.

Pandanganku beralih ke arah laboratorium bawah tanahnya, tempatnya Ai menyelesaikan riset-risetnya. Dia terkejut dan sama sekali tidak menyangka di dinding laboratorium milik Ai terdapat banyak sekali foto-foto keluarga Edogawa. Banyak sekali, sampai-sampai Conan tidak yakin dia sedang melihat-lihat album foto atau sedang berada di laboratorium Ai.

Ada foto saat Conan dan keluarganya berlibur di Hokkaido dan Okinawa. Juga foto saat Conan dan Ai merayakan kelahiran Daichi. Dan ada juga foto-foto saat Daichi berulang tahun. Dia benar-benar menyesal telah membentak dua orang yang berharga bagi kehidupannya

Daichi, Ai, kalian di mana sekarang? Maafkan aku.

.

.

.

Memikirkan tentang Ai dan Daichi membuatku tertidur. Ternyata aku tertidur di laboratorium Ai. Saat aku mengecek handphoneku, ternyata sekarang sudah pukul 01.42 a.m.

Tiba-tiba, handphonenya bergetar menandakan ada SMS masuk.

**From My Yawny Girl**

**_Ada kare di kulkas. Kau bisa menghangatkannya. Jangan sampai tidak makan, nanti kau bisa sakit._**

Aku segera membuka kulkas. Benar saja, ada kare yang didinginkan. Dia tau aku tidak begitu pandai memasak, jadi dia hanya memintaku untuk menghangatkannya. Selagi menghangatkan karenya, aku membalas pesannya.

**_Kau dimana? Terima kasih, aku sudah menghangatkan karenya._**

Lalu aku mengirimkan pesan itu ke nomor Sanae. Aku harap dia mau membalasnya.

Haah. Aku menghela nafas. Aku tak sabar menunggu balasannya. Akhirnya aku menelepon nomor handphonenya.

"Hallo," sia mengangkat telponnya.

"Kau dimana?" tanyaku lirih.

"Kenapa?" dia balas bertanya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu." Aku benar-benar sudah membuang egoku jauh-jauh. Aku sungguh merindukannya. Bagaimana bisa aku bergantung padanya begitu banyak.

"Ini sudah malam. Kau istirahat saja. Besok aku pulang," kata Ai.

"Aku ingin sekarang," rengek Conan.

Sejenak, terdengar helaan nafas dari Ai. "Aku di rumah Tsuburaya-san. Kau harus sudah sampai sini dua puluh menit," katanya di luar dugaanku.

"Apa?" teriakku kaget.

"Kalau tidak aku tidak mau pulang," kata Ai.

"Tunggu saja, aku akan sampai sebelum batas waktuku habis!" teriak Conan bersemangat. Kau yang menantangku, Ai. Aku akan datang untukmu.

.

.

Rumah Mitsuhiko sangat jauh dari sini. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke stasiun, tidak lupa membawa uang. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke stasiun. Aku melihat jam tanganku saat sudah turun dari Shinkasen, hanya tersisa lima menit lagi. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke rumah Mitsuhiko.

Aku melihat Ai dan Daichi yang setengah mengantuk sedang menunggu di depan rumah Mitsuhiko bersama Ayumi. Mungkin Mitsuhiko dan anaknya sudah tidur. Aku menghampirinya, kini ia berada di depanku. Dia memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku berhasil kan? Kau bisa pulang sekarang kan?" tanyaku.

Aku berjalan mendekat. Aku melihat matanya berkilau. Tampak ingin menangis. Kali ini posisiku sudah begitu dekat. Mata kami masih bertemu.

"_Baka! Conan-kun no baka!_" ucapnya lirih. Air matanya sudah tak bisa ia bendung.

"Kau bisa sakit lari tengah malam begini! Kenapa tidak pernah memikirkan kesehatanmu sendiri? Kenapa harus aku yang selalu memikirkannya?" tangisnya bertambah. Namun dia berusaha untuk pelan. Aku tersenyum. Wajahnya tertunduk. Perlahan aku membawanya ke pelukkanku. Dia tidak menolak. Aku semakin erat memeluknya.

"_Gomen_. Aku selalu membuatmu khawatir... dan _gomen_.. aku sudah membentakmu dan Daichi," dia tidak menjawab. Masih terisak. Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Mengangkat dagunya. Membasuh air matanya dengan tanganku.

"Maafkan aku karena aku selalu memintamu membelikanku fashion atau apapun itu, Conan-kun," kata Ai lirih.

"Kita saat itu sedang dalam kondisi emosi. Ego kita sedang menguasai diri kita," ucapku menenagkannya.

Dia menatapku. Aku tersenyum. "Tunjukkan padaku senyum terbaikmu sekarang," dia mulai tersenyum. Aku menyukai senyumannya.

"Kita bisa pulang?" Ai hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

Dalam perjalanan pulang kami tidak banyak bicara. Hanya aku yang meminta maaf kepada Daichi. Sesampainya di rumah, Daichi langsung tertidur di kasurnya. Sementara Conan dan Ai sibuk bercengkerama di ruang tamu sambil menunggu datangnya kantuk. Sepertinya keadaan sudah kembali normal.

**The End~**

* * *

_Fic ini terinspirasi dari kedua orang tuaku yang sedang bertengkar. Dan juga, sekali lagi ane ucapin Mohon maaf lahir batin untuk readers._

_Sakurasou RedFire-Aries_


End file.
